


would you be so kind (as to fall in love with me)?

by ahermioneh



Series: will you come travel with me? (shall we stick by each other as long as we live?) [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Year 2 (Check Please!), i love two (2) background boys!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahermioneh/pseuds/ahermioneh
Summary: Wicky takes his hand and smiles softly at him. “Why were you so eager anyway? I feel like you wouldn’t have hit your head if you’d taken a couple more seconds to get up.”Ollie ducks his head as his cheeks flush. “I was excited to see you,” he mumbles into his shoulder.“Aww, you dork.” Wicky grins down at him. “This is why I love you.”
Relationships: Ollie O'Meara/Pacer Wicks
Series: will you come travel with me? (shall we stick by each other as long as we live?) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082627
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	would you be so kind (as to fall in love with me)?

**Author's Note:**

> this is set at some point between year 1 and 2; it doesn't really matter too much either way.

The sun is blinding as Ollie waits under a tree for Wicky to get out of his Econ class. Why was he even taking an Econ class anyway? Who was he? Holster? Ollie sighs, and readjusts his position so that his back is against the tree and he can observe all of Lake Quad. 

The two sorority girls that can’t stop shrieking.

The person wearing a Wellie-the-Well suit for absolutely no reason.

Wicky heading straight for him.

A random dude just crawling out of the pond, having decided that mid-December is the perfect time for a swim.

Wait, Wicky heading straight for him? 

Ollie springs to his feet, hitting his head on the branch above him in the process. Fuck, that hurts like a _bitch_. Pressing his hand to his temple and leaning against the tree for support, he grinned at his boyfriend. “Hey! How was Econ? Uhh, lots of stocks?”

Wicky pulls him in for a hug. “Hey dork, you do realise that there is more to Econ than just stocks, right?” Ollie snorts in disbelief against Wicky’s chest. “I swear! Anyway, is your head okay?” He presses a kiss to the stinging area. “Because Hall and Murray would murder you then me if you got a concussion.”

Ollie winces at that. “I’m not concussed, I promise.”

Wicky pushes him back to look him in the eyes. “That’s exactly what a concussed person would say. C’mon, I’ll get you a hot chocolate from Annie’s; that usually cheers you up.” Wicky takes his hand and smiles softly at him. “Why were you so eager anyway? I feel like you wouldn’t have hit your head if you’d taken a couple more seconds to get up.”

Ollie ducks his head as his cheeks flush. “I was excited to see you,” he mumbles into his boyfriend's shoulder.

“Aww, you dork.” Wicky grins down at him. “This is why I love you.”

Ollie stops dead.

Wicky _loves_ him?

Wicky loves _him_?

 _Wicky_ loves him?

“You-? You love _me_?” 

Wicky shakes his head, curls flying. (Does Wicky not love him? Is that why he’s shaking his head?) “Of course I do!” He pulls on his and Ollie’s intertwined hands. “Like, you don’t have to say it back or anything! But just to get it out there, I definitely love you, and I am certainly in love with you.”

Ollie breathes a sigh of relief. “I love you too!” He takes a step closer to Wicky. “I’m sorry that you keep having to be the one to make the first move, and that I keep freezing up whenever you talk to me about our relationship, and that that keeps worrying you. But yeah, I love you too.” He places his hand on Wicky’s cheek and kisses him. 

When he pulls back, Wicky’s flushed a deep red. “‘Swawesome.”

‘Swawesome? “Oh my god, you dork!” 

A laugh bubbles out of Wicky, and Ollie just has to pull him back in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! you can find me on tumblr @[zimms](https://zimms.tumblr.com/)


End file.
